


An apple a day keeps the maester away(or not)

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family Fluff, back when everything was good, stark feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya hates being sick. Good thing she has her brothers to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An apple a day keeps the maester away(or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on tumblr, but it doesn't hurt to post it here too. Family fluff is always welcome(I assume)

Arya sniffed and whipped her nose with one of the many pieces of cloth left by her bedside. She blew her nose and threw the cloth angrily in the box meant for them placed by her bedside.

She hated being sick. She couldn’t go out and play with her brothers and they weren’t allowed to visit her either because they could get sick too. She saw from her window the summer snow falling and she desperately wanted to go out and play in the snow and climb trees and go riding. But she couldn’t cause she had this stupid sickness. And also the food was gross. Arya didn’t mind soup, in general, but if she will eat another bowl of chicken soup with lovage she will barf. The only good thing was that she didn’t have to go to her stupid lessons and see Septa Mordane’s ugly face.  
Her face is the reason you’ve got sick, Jon joked once when he sneaked to see her.

Arya heard her door opening, expecting to see Old Nan, who sometimes came to tell her stories to make her feel better. But she was surprised to see Bran there, instead. Her little brother cracked the door slightly and looked around the room, smiling when he saw only Arya was in there. He got inside fast and closed the door. Arya could easily notice he was hiding something behind his back.

“What’s there?” Arya questioned.

“I’m only telling you, if you admit I’m the faster one.”

“You are faster than me.” Arya said, reluctantly. The surprise better be worth it.

Bran grinned while taking a basket from behind his back and taking off the cloth covering it. Arya’s jaw fell. The basket was full of cakes, most of them being blueberry cakes, her favorites. She dug in without a second thought. The cream and soft crust felt like heaven in her mouth after days of chicken soup.

“You are the best brother ever!” Arya declared after she finished half the basket in record time. “But don’t tell Jon I’ve said that.”

“Knight promise!” Bran declared solemnly before his face erupted in a grin.“Wanna get out?”

“You don’t know how much.” Arya sighed.”But I can’t, if a guard sees me I’ll be back here in seconds.”

“Oh, I have an idea.” Bran said with an evil smirk no one would guess a six years old could muster.

Minutes later, Arya and Bran were out, playing in the snow and climbing the trees in the Godswood. Bran’s plan to get out through the window worked perfectly. The fun was cut when Catelyn found them and they ended up being in a lot of trouble. But it was worth it.

 

*two days later*

 

Arya and Bran were both stuffed under a pile of blankets, taking turns on sneezing and creating a lovely symphony of achoos.

“It’s your fault.” Bran pouted while looking at the chicken soup in front of him and making a face.

“Shut up stupid! It was your idea.” was Arya’s replay, as unhappy with the soup as her little brother.

Their little banter was cut short by the door being opened. Jon’s head appeared through the gap and he smiled.

“Hey, I brought you some muffins.” he said with a smile.

Needless to say, the three of them ended up under a lot of blankets and sneezing in harmony the next day.


End file.
